Life of the neglected vampire
by Eternalswirl
Summary: Ingrid remembering her past at the beggining, then it's after "the chosen one" but she keeps having flash back so you see what her life was like. Please review, it would really help!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Beginning...

Ingrid sat curled up in the corner of the castle hall, depressed and lonely. Her brother sat in the middle, opening his 4th Birthday presents. His father was away hunting right now; she was surprised that he could possibly miss precious Vladdy's birthday. Vlad ripped open another black wrapped present, which should be mine, thought Ingrid bitterly. Even at the age of 6 she was ignored and neglected by her father. For her last birthday she had received a tattered sock.

Vlad pulled the cape he had just pulled out off the ground and stood up, a big, innocent smile on his face. Ingrid wondered why he was so happy. Did he enjoy her pain or something?

He wandered over to Ingrid, who was sitting on the table, swinging her legs, looking bored as hell.

"Ingrid, do you want this cape? I don't really want it, it's too dark, and black, but I know you really want one so I'm giving it to you!" his smile broadened as he held out the cape to her, looking genuinely _kind. Freak_, Ingrid thought. Vampires were supposed to be mean, not nice.

Ingrid grabbed the cloak and through it on to the crackling fire. Her brother looked surprised, not even angry.

"I don't want that rag! It has all your germs on it! Go away, pea brain." Her insults would only get worse as she grew older, but they were pretty cutting already. Vlad's happy, innocent smile vanished and hurt replaced it. Good, Ingrid thought, he deserved it. He had everything that was rightfully hers and he didn't even appreciate it.

You could see the tears threatening to spill over, you could see them glistening in his eyes. She didn't regret what she had said. That was how a true vampire behaved. Evil, nasty to all who stood in the way of their goals. And Ingrid's was to be the best, strongest vampire in history, prove to dad that she was so much more better than anyone else, and inherit the title.

Ingrid smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saved by the little one

Ingrid was sitting hunched up on her bed when the door flew open and a fuming, seething Count Dracula walked, no ran in and started screaming at her.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN UPSET ME SON AND HEIR AND GET AWAY WITH IT? WELL YOU'RE WRONG, YOU, INGRID, ARE A GIRL AND YOU DO NOT KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Her continued to shout at her, annoying, his tone grated against her nerves. Little did the Count know that every word he screamed at her would make a lasting mark, and that they stung and cut her confidence to bits. Little did he know that Ingrid would one day have revenge on him.

Ingrid covered her ears in an attempt to block out his ranting and concentrate on ways to have revenge on her family. But she couldn't block him and completely, she was about to start crying but knew that truly evil vampires never, ever let anyone see them upset. Besides, if she showed any sign of being a bad vampire he would only use it against her as a reason to deny her acknowledgement for her bad deeds.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little movement and heard the door creak open slightly to reveal a sniffing Vlad clutching a cuddly bat in the doorway.

Her father's immediate reaction was to flit over to his son, Vlad Vlad Vlad, that's all he ever thought about. He started fussing over him but Vlad just said, "Daddy, you know you're telling Ingrid off for," sniff, "burning my new cape, well she didn't really you know, I made it up, I threw it away," sniff, "because I didn't like it, and blamed Ingwid," he said, jabbing a sticky finger at her.

Ha ha, Ingrid thought, her childish mind guessing what would happen next. Vlad would be in biiig trouble and Ingrid would finally be recognised! So she was surprised by what happened next.

"Oh, well done Vladdy my boy! I knew you would turn out bad someday!" dad hugged his son and "rightful heir to the Dracula throne" tightly.

Ingrid was confused. But he had yet again showed that he was not a proper vampire, not evil at all!

"But daddy, I was bad! I fwew away my cape daddy! Aren't you angry wiv me?" Vlad was confused too know. His babyish tone was even more annoying than dad's angry one.

"But no my son, you proved that you were evil by blaming your sister! If only you hadn't told me... I would have something to punish her for," dad cried happily.

"That's not fair dad! I'm the evil one here and you know it! You're being mean to me because you hate me!" Ingrid cried indignantly.

"Oh Ingrid," Dad sighed, "Vlad is my favourite because he is a boy," he said, perfectly calm.

"Grrrr!!!!" Ingrid screamed, and stormed off. As usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Present tense again

Ingrid was sat on the throne, caught up in memories of what seemed like distant past. Her brother laid presumed dead on the floor, her father crying over his body from his light cage. She didn't care. After all the world had done for her, she didn't care about anything. Her weak little brother's death was a triviality.

"You can't do this Ingrid! You're a girl! Girls are supposed to cook in the kitchen or iron capes! Not this!" her father screamed. There was something else in his voice but she couldn't quite put her finger on it... was it- pleading?

"I cannot believe this," she paused to smirk, "after I've just shown you evil I can be, you are still as sexist as ever. Typical!" she snorted the last word. "But it really doesn't matter now. What are you going to do now? Face it, daddy, games over. I've won. Vlad will die, you will die, but not until you've seen me have my _revenge!" _ Ingrid cackled evilly and threw open the castle doors in a flurry. She flitted off in to the night.

"Vladdy? Vladdy my boy? Can you hear me Vlad?" he whispered loudly to his son, dying on the floor.

Vlad didn't stir. He didn't move an inch. This one way conversation continued for a while until the count got a reply.

"Dad? Ingrid..."

"Yes I know, son, but I can't stop her! You must go," he said, his voice weak as he had spent all of his remaining energy on his failed attempts at escape.

"But, dad, I can't, I, oh!" Vlad sat up straight with an enormous grin on his face, exposing his newly formed fangs. They glistened in the light of the flaming torches, which, under a recent condition, had to be kept ten metres away from the count at all times.

He felt strong, fresh, more alive (not in the literal sense at all) than ever before. He jumped to his feet at lightning speed, the speed that could only be reached by a true, pure vampire.

"Yes, well done son! I knew you could do it!" His excited dad reached out to hug Vlad, forgetting the sunlight bars between them. For his forgetfulness he received a sharp burn from the sun. He winced in pain and pulled his arms back in to the cage.

Vlad flitted out the doors just as his sister had done 5 minutes before him. It didn't take long to find his sister- she had never been much good at hiding. It was probably because she had never had anyone to hide from, at least until now. She wouldn't know what had hit her-or at least that's what Vlad thought. He was just about to make the biggest mistake of his life-and the first of his death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What the?

"Get out of here Vlad," Ingrid just managed through gritted teeth. She stood next to Robin's sleeping body; Vlad couldn't see her face because of the darkness. This was the ultimate revenge, thought Ingrid, killing Robin. For some reason Vlad actually cared what happened to the breather, this would really hurt him. She didn't care, she thought of it as revenge against him.

Vlad however, found his sister's threatening tone laughable. He was grand high vampire for goodness sake, no one could stop him. Especially not his sister.

"Oh Ingrid, I am grand high vampire and you know it! You know that you can't stop me doing anything, and you know that I am stronger than you and could defeat you with a single blow!" Vlad said, he would never have said anything like this when he was still a weak little mortal but now he felt strong, confident. He was still Vlad, still a hopeless little breather lover, but that was part of the reason he was stopping Ingrid now. The other was he didn't want to be found out. He didn't want pain for Robin's mum and dad.

"Really? We'll see about that worm brain!" Ingrid snarled, Vlad could sense that she was prepared to kill him, her own brother just for revenge. But killing Robin and everyone Vlad cared about would be a lot worse, he would have to live to see them go.

She smirked at Vlad and put one arm out, flaming fireballs came shooting out of her hand at Vlad, he narrowly escaped the first but the second flew into his arm and left a hole in his shirt sleeve. He swore under his breath, surprised that Ingrid was so strong, but knew that he was stronger. He was Grand high vampire; no one could ever defeat him.

The fight went on for about two minutes until Vlad realized the terrifying truth. Ingrid was winning. How could this be? Was it her anger and fury? Probably. But the important part was that Ingrid was about to rip him to shreds and he had no way to stop her.

Ingrid however was thrilled. Some grand high vampire he was. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Robin wake up and sit up in bed. "Vlad? Oh, hi Ingrid..." he spoke to her in the same admiring tone he used always, even when she was about to kill his best friend. Obviously Vlad's little hypnotism trick hadn't worked on him. That was the trouble with dirty little breathers, you became too familiar... she was glad that his parents were in a trance, if she had to bite them and they joined the vampire clan she would most probably run away.

Vlad was nearly dead, he lay on the floor just waiting for her to deliver the death blow and end his breather hugging life...

"INGRID DRACULA!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble!

"Ingrid Dracula, what in the devil's name do you think you are doing to my son and heir? And my son and heir, what do you think you are doing being beaten up by a mere distraction? She is weak compared to you, you are grand high vampire now, you are strong! Why let her get away with attempted murder?" Dad hissed at his son and heir, who was lying on the floor.

"Well daddy, I think you might have to rethink those titles. Both of them- hang on how did you get out?" Ingrid stamped her foot, annoyed; he was supposed to be stuck in the sunlight cage! What the heck was he doing here?

"I got lucky. A breather came by and, er, lent a hand. And some blood," he smirked evilly, forgetting his precious son's aversion to blood and all things vampiric.

Vlad sat up, grimaced, and fell back down again. It was so funny; Ingrid had to laugh out loud. This didn't seem to please the count very much.

"Ingrid, you still haven't answered my question. _What _have you done to my son, and why hasn't he crushed you to a pulp!"

No one seemed to notice Robin or even acknowledge his existence but that was fine because he was still staring at Ingrid.

No one answered his question, Vlad stared at Ingrid with an apologetic expression and Ingrid returned it with one of pure hatred.

"I crushed him father, if you can call yourself a father. Didn't you get a hint when you saw him lying face down on the floor?" she snorted.

"Silence!" The count said, between peals of laughter, "You! Beat him! A girl! He's the grand high vampire for goodness sake not a toddler!" He rocked back and forwards with laughter, eventually stopping to look deadly serious.

"No, Vladdy my boy, what really happened? And don't be modest; describe to me every blow and exactly how you defeated your sister!" he sat waiting for an answer until Vlad gave him one.

"Well..." then he launched in to a full on lie version of what happened. Ingrid clenched her fists to stop herself punching him there and then. Eventually she could just not hold her tongue any longer.

"But dad! I defeated him! That's why he can't be grand high vampire, and you won't listen!" she exploded in fury.

"I told you Ingrid, shut up; he has already demonstrated his power to all of us. Now let me listen to his account. The right, account."

"But Dad!" Ingrid stomped her foot again and growled menacingly. The count seemed to have forgotten that she was a full vampire now and could do whatever she wanted.

Robin, sitting quietly in the corner, was still staring at Ingrid reverently. She wondered if he actually knew what was going on. Oh well, best he didn't. She still hadn't killed him yet.

"Fine! Alright! We'll settle this once and for all, Ingrid; I will prove to you that Vlad is strong and you are weak!"

Ingrid grimaced. It would just turn out to be some sorts of way were she couldn't possibly win.

"We will have a duel. A fight to the death you might say!"

Vlad gulped.

Ingrid smiled wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A trip down memory lane...

"Erm, Dad, are you completely sure this is necessary?" winced Vlad, trembling. Ingrid probably would have laughed if she hadn't been caught up in memories...

She sat in the moonlit garden (well, it was more like a stone courtyard), sat on an abandoned coffin right in the middle. It was covered in a purple velvet cover, all scrunched up in a ball. Ingrid shivered and wrapped it around herself. She heard an owl hoot somewhere in the distance and she jumped when it flew right over her head.

The sound of shuffling trainers pierced the silence and she whirled round to see what the annoying noise was. She scowled when her little brother sniffed loudly and wiped his nose on the back of his blue sleeve. Oh well, she thought, It couldn't get much worse. I mean, pink and blue? Definitely not acceptable for the son of the "prince of darkness". Or whatever daddy liked to call that little maggot breath.

"Ingrid, daddy says I have to sleep in here," he said, jabbing his finger at the grand coffin. He didn't deserve that, thought Ingrid, what had he done to earn it? He was always so _happy, _and way too good. But no one seemed to realise how bad and brilliant she was. They were too concerned with Vlad, Vlad, Vlad.

"Yeah, like, whatever. This is my coffin, Vladerina, and no one is going to take it from me. I want this one!" She yelled, and stamped her little black boots on the lid of the coffin. That wasn't the cleverest idea, the coffin lid fell on to the stone ground and made an enormous clash! The sound vibrated in her ears, making them ring.

She groaned. Her dad would be down any minute now to give her another rant about just inviting the breathers and their flaming torches in to the castle. She wasn't wrong; the screams came about four seconds after the big noise.

"INGRID! COME here THIS INSTANT!" came the count's strong voice from somewhere up in his castle. It wasn't fair, why couldn't she have her own room? Whenever she complained about this fact, the response was always "I gave you a room Ingrid, you just refuse to use it," then he usually just flitted off, too high and mighty to deal with his one and only daughter's problems. By room, the count meant Renfield's ingredients cupboard, stuffed with rat's eyeballs, newt's tails and assorted things. Ingrid just camped out somewhere new every night in the castle, always somewhere new to explore.

Dad stormed down and right up to Ingrid and Vlad.

"My precious son, what did that wretched girl do to you?" he hissed at Vlad, who was looking a little worried and whimpering.

"Er, daddy," more sniffs as usual, "Ingwid won't let me sleep in the coffin," he sniffed yet again, speaking as if it was some sort of tragedy rather than a brilliant gift (that he didn't deserve) and that really grated against her nerves. That was pretty much the story of her short 7 years, Vlad stole everything she could only wish for and wasted it.

"Look, my precious children, and Ingrid," he sneered at her, "it's very simple.

Ingrid smirked, happy to get the last laugh - and the last coffin.

"Vladimir will take the coffin and you Ingrid, will sleep on the floor," he chuckled and disappeared.

"Grrrrrrrr!!" Ingrid growled and disappeared in a huff.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fight

Ingrid grinned. Vlad was too much of a wimp to fight anyone, she would win of course. Fortunately the Count couldn't see this.

"Right! Vlad- here, Ingrid, stand over there. Let the fight commence!" said the Count with a gleeful look on his face.

Vlad came towards her and aimed a punch- Is that the best you can do? Though Ingrid, and sidestepped him, then him his feet out from under him and watched as he fell over and groaned in pain. It was kinda funny; he looked like a bug stuck on its back.

The count's face twitched in disapproval. "Get up son- stop making yourself look a fool," he whispered to him, and went back to where he was standing. Vlad nodded. He took another punch. Ingrid was still inspecting her nail varnish, and ducked just in time to twist his arm back around, causing him to scream in agony.

"Can I go now?" she asked, looking bored.

The count looked furious. For the first time ever his face glowed purple, green and red all at the same time. He looked like a breather! He didn't appreciate this being pointed out, though.

"Ingrid, you have 10 seconds before I rip of your limbs and feed them to Zultan!" Ingrid guessed that was a yes.

"Well, you did say it was a fight to the death... you never said whose did you?"

"6,5,4..."

"It's not fair! You've always cared about him more than me!"

"3,2,..."

"Alright, I'm going!"

Ingrid assumed her bat form and glided from the window ledge, the last thing she saw was her father tending to her the little rat on the floor.

It was a good thing bats couldn't cry.


End file.
